


[podfic] Foxglove Court

by growlery



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fics Spliced Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: In which Andrew is a florist with magic hands, Neil is a tattoo artist with a tragic past, and everyone else is busy wooing Renee at the coffee shop.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] Foxglove Court

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishbone Wednesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669027) by [moonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix). 
  * Inspired by [Foxglove Fridays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040785) by [moonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix). 



> last podfic of 2020 babeeeey. happy new year everyone ♥

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ytfmjr799zk0zdn/Foxglove%20Court.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:17:49
> 
> size: 56MB
> 
> cover art: [x](https://unsplash.com/photos/vKIc4k6dm10), [x](https://unsplash.com/photos/J56Al1ZdTME)


End file.
